Adrian Easton
Master Sergeant Adrian Easton, of the United States Air Force, was the chief of the boat aboard the HMCS Polaris, but is now assigned to Task Force Atlas. Physical Description *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 178 lbs *'Eye Colour:' Blue *'Hair Colour:' Black *'Hair Style:' Military Regulation *'ATA Gene Status:' Negative (Failed Gene Therapy) *'WTA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary and Secondary:' **Falcon Hill Elementary School, Mesa, AZ **Shepherd Junior High School, Mesa, AZ **Red Mountain High School, Mesa, AZ - Graduated 05/30/2014 *'Post Secondary Education:' **University of Phoenix Online - Completed for BA 06/22/2022 **Bachelor's Degree in Contemporary History *'Military Education:' **Basic Training - Lackland AFB, Texas - 01/10/2015 - 02/18/2015 **Combat Controller Training - 02/20/2015 - 11/30/2015 **Trained At: ***Combat Control Selection - Lackland AFB ***Combat Control Operator Course - Keesler AFB ***Army Airborne School - Fort Benning ***Air Force Basic Survial School - Fairchild AFB ***Combat Control School - Pope AFB ***Special Tactics Advanced Skills Training - Hurlburt Field ***Army Military Free Fall Parachutist School - Fort Bragg ***Air Force Combat Diver School - Navy Diving and Salvage Training Center **Stargate Command Training Cadre, Stargate Command - 06/25/2023 - 09/20/2023 Family *Father - Gregory Easton **Retired - DOB: 05/10/1960 *Mother - Helen Easton **Retired - DOB: 02/18/1962 *Sister - Summer Easton **Math Teacher, Skyline High School, Mesa, AZ - DOB: 09/12/1994 Career History *Assigned - 24th Special Tactics Squadron, Pope AFB **12/02/2015 - 01/16/2020 *Attached, TF 88, USJSOC, Deployed to Afghanistan **05/08/2018 - 08/12/2019 *Assigned - 320th Special Tactics Squadron, Kadena AB **01/20/2020 - 06/15/2023 *Assigned - Stargate Training Cadre, Recruit Training **06/25/2023 - 09/20/2023 *Assigned - SG-24, Communications Specialist **10/03/2023 - 08/15/2025 *Assigned, HMCS Polaris **08/15/2025 - 01/26/2026 *Assigned, Task Force Atlas, Stargate Special Operations Command **01/26/2026 - Present Military Awards & Decorations *Air Force Commendation Medal *Combat Readiness Medal (Two Oak Leaf Devices) *Air Force Good Conduct Medal (Two Bronze Oak Leaf Devices) *Afghanistan Campaign Medal *Air Force Overseas Short Tour Service Ribbon *Air Force Overseas Long Tour Service Ribbon *Air Force Expeditionary Service Ribbon (with Gold Border) *Air Force Longevity Service Award (One Silver, Four Oak Leaf Devices) *Air Force NCO PME Graduate Ribbon *Air Force Training Ribbon *Air Force Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon Badges & Insignia *Senior Command & Control Badge (worn) *Scarlet beret w/ Combat Control Team flash Effective Dates of Promotion * Airman Basic - 01/10/15 * Airman - 02/18/15 * Airman First Class - 11/30/15 * Senior Airman - 07/10/18 * Staff Sergeant - 06/12/21 * Technical Sergeant - 09/20/23 * Master Sergeant - 06/15/24 Background Adrian Easton was born to a working middle-class family in Tempe, Arizona, the younger of two children. Until he was ten, his life was fairly normal, with no real problems between him and his parents or sister. However, his father was laid off from working at the Intel plant, and while he secured a new job in retail, he started to take up drinking and gambling. Adrian began to drift away from his father as he wanted nothing to do with his father's drunken antics, and his father seemed to only find time for either work, drinking, or gambling at the local casinos on the Reservations. When he realized his mother was just standing by and allowing all of this to happen, he began to grow distant from her as well, throwing himself into school and extra-curricular activities. He still remained close with his sister, Summer, who was doing the same, trying to keep her head in the books to get a scholarship and get out of the house. Adrian joined his high school's JROTC program, serving on the Varsity Drill Team through his Sophomore to Senior years, as well as playing Baseball. While his mother managed to close the rift between them by taking as much interest as she could into her children's activities, Adrian's father never attended a single event. During his Junior year, Adrian's maternal grandparents informed him and Summer that they set aside a considerable sum of money to pay for college without worry. Before either could put it to that use, Adrian's father gambled most of it away. Furious, Adrian sought legal emancipation from his parents, and moved in with a friend, telling his sister to keep what was left of the money for her own schooling. Upon graduation, Adrian, needing somewhere to go, enlisted in the Air Force. For someone as independent as Adrian, boot camp was difficult at first, because Adrian only pulled his own weight, and did nothing to help his Flight. He was recycled on his second week, and when assigned to a new Flight, Adrian started to learn to commit himself to making the group better, and became a pillar of strength for his Flight. His TI, noting that Adrian had not specified a career field, made the suggestion to pursue a career in Special Operations, since he certainly had the drive for it. Adrian accepted, and put in to become a Combat Controller. Upon passing Basic, Adrian was sent through the nearly year-long process to becoming a part of the Air Force Combat Controller Teams, and graduated in the top 10% of his class. Shortly after being assigned to the 24th Special Tactics Squadron out of Pope Air Force Base, he was attached to serve with the Joint Special Operations unit Taskforce 88 in Afghanistan, targeting terrorist groups still operating in the region. This was the first time he spoke to his parents since his emancipation, but his father had yet to change, and remained distant, as if he had done no wrong to his son, but Adrian's mother was far more understanding. Adrian spent over a year in Afghanistan, where he showed a good talent at learning the local languages, picking up Farsi much faster than most. He was involved in numerous engagements, but managed to make it home in one piece. However, once he did, he took leave to return to Arizona to see his family, where a fight broke out between him and his father. Adrian's father attempted to attack him with a knife, and was quickly subdued by Adrian, who promptly had the police arrest his father. At that point, his mother threatened a divorce, and went so far as to live with Adrian at Pope Air Force base for five months before Adrian was reassigned to the 320th Special Tactics Squadron at Kadena, Japan. Adrian saw no additional action during this time, and spent the time learning Arabic, Russian, and Mandarin Chinese, as well as obtaining his bachelor's degree from the University of Phoenix online in Contemporary History. His family came to visit him in Tokyo, whereupon Adrian found his father to be a changed man, having gone through rehab and was even embracing religion. Though wary, Adrian still accepted his father's attempts to mend fences. Looking for a new challenge, Adrian volunteered to join the Stargate Program, and was assigned as a communications specialist on SG-24 for two years before being offered a position on the Canadian vessel, HMCS Polaris, which he accepted. Personality Adrian knows his duty, and will not bat an eye to lay down his life or do what must be done to see the objective through or ensure that every man makes it home, but he does not have any sort of death wish by any means. In combat, Adrian acts with directness and simplicity, believing that over complicated plans get thrown by the wayside easier, and that one should plan based on the enemy's actions and reactions, rather than assumptions and guesses. He takes his communication job deadly serious, and accepts no errors, as the consequences of calling in an airstrike incorrectly are very severe. Off the field, however, Adrian is easy to get along with, and does his level best to make friends or at least good acquaintances with those he works with. However, one subject that he tries to avoid is his family life, as he hates to bring it up unless absolutely necessary. He tries not to make enemies, and even if he does, he always lets them make the first move before reacting. Qualifications & Skills *Weapons Qualifications: SIG Sauer M11, Beretta M9, H&K USP Tactical, FN P90, H&K MP-5, Colt M4A1, Colt M16A4, Kalashnikov AKM, Kalashnikov AK-74, H&K G36, SIG SG550-series, FNH Mk. 16 SCAR-L, FNH Mk. 17 SCAR-H, FNH M249, FNH M240, Remington M2010, Springfield M14 DMR (to include Mk. 14 EBR and M39 EMR), FNH Mk. 20 SSR, Colt M203, M136 LAW, FGM-148, RPG-7 *FAA Air Traffic Control Certified *Parachute Qualified, including HALO Certified *Fluent in Farsi, Arabic, Russian, Mandarin Chinese. Advanced-level Linguistic Knoweldge in Lantean, Goa'uld *Special Operations Warfare (Deep Battlespace Penetration, Unconventional Warfare, Counter-terrorism, Desert Warfare, Urban Warfare) *Hand to Hand Combat Qualification: LINE Combative System, MCMAP (Green Belt) Weapons & Equipment *Melee: K-Bar Combat Knife *Backup: Walther PP/S .40 S&W *Sidearm: H&K HK-45 (H&K UTI combination Laser Aiming Module/Tactical Light underbarrel mount, suppressor as needed) *Primary: **SIG SG-551 (SWAT Variant) - 30-round Magazines, Holographic Sight w/Magnifier, M203 Grenade Launcher or Angled Foregrip, Suppressor as Needed **H&K MP7A1 - 40-round Magazines, Side-rail Mounted Tactical Light, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor as Needed **H&K HK-416 (D10RS Variant) - AimPoint M4S Red Dot Sight or TA31-CH Adjustable ACOG Sight, M320 Grenade Launcher or Angled Foregrip, Suppressor as Needed *Secondary: **FNH Mk. 20 SSR - TA648-308 w/Backup Red Dot or ST-10 Scope w/Angled Backup Iron Sights, Harris Folding Bi-Pod, Suppressor as Needed **FNH M240L GPMG - M145 MG Scope or Red Dot Sight, Folding Bi-Pod, 100-round Belt **Attchinson AA-12 Automatic Shotgun - 24-round Drum, Angled Foregrip, Holographic Sight Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel Category:HMCS Polaris Crew Category:SGC Personnel Category:PCNPC